The Reunion
by samanddianefan10
Summary: The members of the 4077 finally got around to that reunion they'd been planning for years; he would have been so proud.


It was the week before Christmas, and Crabapple Cove was the hot spot- that was, if you were a member of the MASH unit 4077. Under normal circumstances, this would be a joyous occasion- the war had been over for ten years and everyone had gotten on with their lives-most married, some divorced, most with kids, new careers- entire lifetimes to catch up on. With every year, with every decreasingly frequent letter, they promised that next year would be the year that they would get together, but somehow someone's schedule would get in the way. Soon-Li would be expecting a baby and couldn't travel- that happened every other year it seemed like-Klinger had five children. Trapper had gone through a terrible divorce and couldn't leave his children, or his ex-wife would have seized upon the opportunity to have him declared an unfit father. Radar had a lot to manage with the farm; some years it was all he could do to stay afloat. All of the plans were in place to meet one year but a flood wiped out his entire crop, and it was hard to imagine a reunion without the heart of the 4077. There would always be next year.

There was one reason to get together six years after the war had ended- Frank Burns had sadly passed away, due to a stroke. But for some reason no one was able to clear their schedules and a death seemed like a silly reason for a reunion, so they would just plan again for the next year. Margaret was devastated and grieved in her own way, but she knew her presence would only aggravate Frank's grieving widow, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Besides, she had moved on from Frank a long time ago, and had learned to make peace in her own way, so it was probably for the best that she remembered him the way that he was- warts and all.

However, there was one person who was always ready for a reunion, and offered up his place every year. Sherman Potter was the one person who looked forward to the reunion more than anyone, and he'd been the best about communicating as well. His fondness for each one of the members of his unit was apparent in every letter he wrote, every phone call placed, every reunion attempted. It must have been hard for Mildred to compete with perfection, but she had learned to live with the phantom of a team, and would always know just what to say every time the plans fell through.

But Mildred was gone, and if Sherman-as he insisted they call him by then- had called them they would have been there for him- but in typical fashion he did not want to be a burden to any of his friends. He would rather carry his grief in typical potter fashion- stoic, to himself, and with a sense of duty compelling him to continue on. Some lessons from the war could never be unlearned.

Tonight Sherman would have been proud. The whole gang was there, even Trapper, whom he had never met but had heard all about. It took ten years but they were finally together. There was just one person missing- the colonel himself.

Hawkeye had taken it upon himself to enlargen several photos, one of Sherman himself, one of the gang in front of Fort Dix (Klinger had sent him his copy) and a few others, reminding them of not necessarily better, but just different days. Those were times when you had to laugh- if you didn't, you would never have gotten out of bed each morning. And they knew that they were fortunate- for in each one they found something special to inspire that laughter, sometimes tears, but mostly it was the laughter and the smiles they remembered about one another. And it all came flooding back like it was yesterday.

First they caught up on their lives, how they were doing, how many kids they had. Everyone had assumed it would be B.J. who would have had half a dozen kids but Klinger surpassed him by three. Hawkeye, however, surprised no one- he was still the carefree bachelor that he always was. The biggest laugh of the night came when just as Trapper was hugging Hawkeye B.J. had walked in, and Trapper turned to Hawkeye and said, "So this is the fellow you'd been cheating on me with. I always suspected- the wife always knows."

Everyone started to laugh but the laughter increased as Hawkeye pointed out, "You ought to know,Trap."

"Not funny," he smiled as he walked over to hug the mysterious B.J.

Radar was the next to last to arrive, and he was overwhelmed by all of the greetings he was met with as he walked through the door. For someone who didn't get to say goodbye, carrying that one regret all these years was almost worth it for this moment, if only it didn't have to be this way.

Finally, surprising everyone, Charles Winchester the third showed up, every bit as pompous as they had remembered him to be. But he won many friends with the expensive bottle of cognac he brought with him, and so all was forgiven as the night went on.

The drinks flowed freely and the laughter roared. Everyone picked up like it was yesterday that they had seen each other. They all looked so different in their civilians. Some had put on a few pounds, some were still as short as ever (no names, Radar), some had a little more grey in their hair (Hawkeye!), some had nearly completely lost their manes (see Charles), but they were still the same. Each one of them wished that they could capture this moment and make it last forever.

Finally Charles opened up his bottle of cognac and began to pour it out. "I think we all know why we're here tonight- to celebrate the life of a truly great man. I've met many men throughout my distinguished and reputable career, but I would like to take this moment and remember one of the most respectable fellows I have ever known. It was truly an honor to serve with him, especially under those conditions. Working with him made life almost tolerable back then. I'll never forget how he ordered my stay at the unit, and how unhappy I was. But as I look back, I can see now, that those years with Sherman may not have been the best years of my life, but they were certainly some of the most memorable. " He lifted his glass and nodded at the portrait of Sherman.

"I would like to say," Klinger spoke up, "that as you all know, I, too, had some difficulties adjusting to the environment. I wasn't cut out for the long run. But I see now that things could have been much worse. I was lucky to have served with two great men- Colonels Henry Blake and Sherman T. Potter. And as for Major Burns- well, he was Major Burns! I will never forget them."

Everyone nodded as they wondered who would speak up next.

"As you all know, I had a unique relationship with my father," Margaret spoke up. "Most of everything I did I strived to please him. And I was fortunate to have found another father figure in the old Colonel, whom also inspired me to become the best that I could become. I owe most of my career to my two fathers- may you both rest in peace."

Hawkeye and Trapper each put an arm on her shoulders, supporting their good friend.

"I'd like to say something if I might," Radar spoke up. Everyone muttered for him to go ahead. "Colonel Potter- I never could call him Sherman- was also a role model for me. He taught me a lot of what I didn't know, and when he spoke to me he was pretty patient-well, most of the time. " Everyone laughed, recalling Sherman's infamous temper. "But whenever I needed something or when I was in trouble, he was the first one there. And when my uncle Ed passed away, Colonel Potter was there to point me in the right direction. I don't really have much to say, but I just want to say thank you Colonel Potter."

There was a smile on everyone's face as Trapper spoke up. "Now most of you probably think, what the heck is this guy doing here? They never even met! But I know all about him, from phone calls and the few letters I would write to Hawk. I never was a letter writer, sorry about that folks. But those who knew me, know how I am with authority, but I like to think that Sherman would have gotten my respect for sure. And as for Henry and Ferret Face- they made the worst years of my life somehow bearable. Henry was one of the greatest men I knew-ask my son Hank, he knows all about him. But Frank Burns- what can you say about a man whose backbone was as thick as an inchworm's? God bless Frank Burns!" He laughed, causing everyone else to join in.

It was B.J.'s turn. "What can you say about the man who had the answers for all of life's problems-probably because he'd lived through it himself? He was one of the wisest men I've ever met, and he always had a way of putting things so that you felt like you were the one to come up with the solution. Pretty clever, that guy. Sometimes in my practice, when I'm faced with an ethical dilemma, I think of what Sherman would do, and I try to follow it. Other times, I try to think of what Hawkeye might do, and I do the opposite," he grinned, and the butt of his joke playfully punched him in the arm.

The room grew quiet as all eyes fell upon Hawkeye. There was just something about Benjamin Franklin Pierce that when he spoke, people listened, and tonight was no exception. "Folks, what I remember most about Sherman Potter is not his adages, or his humor, nor his temper- but rather his strength of character. He could always be counted on to do the right thing, even when the wrong thing presented itself. He wasn't perfect; he was only human like the rest of us. He was short-tempered and stubborn and wanted things done his way-stat. But he also had the biggest heart of any person, dead or alive, that I have ever known. I would like to say that I am the person I am today because of Sherman, but I'm afraid that would be doing a great dishonor to his memory. So people- let's lift our glasses, pour one down, and remember the man who was not only happy to be our leader, happy to serve our country, but most of all, proud to be our friend."

As they all lifted their glasses they turned to look at Sherman's portrait, and knew that this would be one day they all made him proud. Guess they must have learned something from the war, after all.

The end

In memory of Harry Morgan, McLean Stevenson and Larry Linville


End file.
